ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Rogue Hero
Ben 10: Rogue Hero is a video game in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. It is produced by Eidos and Rocksteady. The engine of the game is the Unreal Engine 4. It will released on the PS3 and Xbox 360. Releasedate: 21 December 2012. Summary A ancient artifact is stolen and the universe is threated. But someone framed Ben for this horrible crime. Without the help of Gwen and Kevin and with only four aliens left unlocked, he needs to try to save the universe and cleanse his name. Playable Characters Ben Playable Aliens Playable Aliens Story Ben 10: Rogue Hero The game begins with an intro of Ben. He is talking to someone in the shadows. "It was you, it was from the beginning you. I should have know it. You will pay!" One week earlier... The Bagorah A monstrous scream is heard and Ben is looking to a fearsome bat-like creature. The creature is enormous. He selects Way Big but mistransformed in Swampfire. "Ow, man. Can this thing do nothing right." The next moment the beast grabs Ben and after a short quicktime-event let him fall on a top of a parking tower. Then the beast blast 5 times a fiery saliva to Ben that explodes after 10 seconds. After such attack series, it hangs before him, open for attack. Ben can shoot fireballs at him or throw a car at him. From the moment you have 10 hits, he flies away and start over with attacking. After a while, he changes his attack patron. He picks up a car and throw it at Ben. He can dodge them or catch them in mid-air and throw them back. After doing enough damage, Ben transforms in Ultimate Swampfire. From them one the battle is easier. On a moment, the bat will crash down on the parking tower with a O or a B above his head. As you press it, Ben will throw some Blue bombs around the beak of the beast. From the moment it tries to get up, the bombs explode, causes enormous damage. After that, it will knock Ben of the building with is tail and smashes him to another building. He now transforms in Benvicktor. The roof is smaller and the beast picks now cars form the street to throw at Ben. The only damage Ben can cause now, is by throwing the cars back or shoot electricity at him. A new feature is The Superior View: he can this ability when he's Grey Matter, Brainstorm or Benvicktor. He sees weak spots easier. After a short battle, the building collapses. This time Ben transforms in Cannonbolt. The battle continues on the street. The bat doesn't fly anymore and it becomes a melee-battle. The beast drops down. Ben goes Ultimate and hit the beast directly in ball-form. Five plumber ships lands around him and the beast. Suddenly all plumbers aim on him and not on the beast. He asks what's going on and Azmuth shows up. He tells Ben, he's disappointed in him and that he's under arrest. He tries to get to the ultimatrix but Ben dodge him. Azmuth angrily throws a chip on the ultimatrix and start to lock the aliens. Ben flies and tries to remove the chip. He succeeds but he have only access to 4 aliens. Swampfire, Chamalien, Lodestar and Four Arms. What have he done that he deserves this. He need to find Gwen and Kevin and stop this madness. But when he arrives at Gwen's house, he's attacked by Kevin while Gwen is calling the Plumbers with the words: Why did you do it, Ben. Why?" He escapes again and faces Argit. He states that he will help him, if he gets a little contribution. Argit explains that a secret society called Djävullen Beställ has stolen an ancient artifact. The Universos Stone. He explains also that they have framed Ben for this crime. The one possessing the Stone has unlimited power. But with a prize, they die soon after the stone is stolen and with the dead of thief, the fabric of life should be destroyed as well. It seems that the stone is broken and when it should be reassembled it, should be granted with the power without dying, only if it is reassembled by someone doesn't stole it before. Ben doesn't understand it. Argit explains that the five pieces are very powerful on their own. He asks Argit if he knows where the pieces are. Argit reveals that the first part can be find on Earth. It seems that a fraction of Forever Knight posses a piece and now life on an island. The Forever Knights Ben arrives on the beach of the island and looks to the spire in the middle of the island. According to Argit should he find the piece there. But short after his arrival, he's attacked by a group of Forever Knights. After defeating them, he goes to interrogate one of them. He says that the only way to enter the spire is to find the Forever Key. To find the key he needs to travel to the Forever temple. From the moment, the interrogation has stopped, he hears a robotic voice. He claims to be the sixth member of the group, telling him he soon will be the other five. The five with the pieces. To discover who he is and where he needs to solve his riddles. Before the temple he faces again a group of Forever Knight. He enters the temple to only be locked in. But first he needs to go on. along the way he finds chests who grant him energy to upgrade his movements and attacks. He also find a chest with a Ultimatrix-symbol. By opening it, he gains Nanomech. It seems that the key is locked away, inside a giant clock. He needs to use Nanomech to get inside the clock and locate the key. To reach the key he needs to solve a puzzle by stopping the clock and changes the gears. He succeeds and gets the key. To leave the building he needs to set free and move a metallic cube to place it on a pressing plate. This is out of his reach and can only be completed by using lodestar. Before the building, a pack of Forever Knights is ready to rumble. Two of them use a Forever Knight Horse. After defeating them, a loud sound rips the sky. The Forever Knights are Testing a death ray and have destroyed an airplane. Ben gets through the death ray and after defeating the knights protecting it and completing a puzzle, he overrides the system. This gains him Jetray. On the plaza in front of the Forever Palace, a giant container is dropped by a helicopter. Inside the container sits Ah Puch. He breaks out and create a magic force field to prevent Ben from escaping. The trick to defeat Ah Puch are quick attacks before he can grab you. After doing enough damage a O or a B appears above his head. By pressing O or B, Ben will transforms in Four Arms (only if he isn't already Four Arms) and punch Ah Puch's face in the ground. This gives him Water Hazard. The gates opens and he faces another door. The door to the inner sanctum is locked and he need to retrieve 4 pieces of the key to open it. After visiting all four towers, he gets his key and open the gate. Their he faces Driscoll. he places his part of the stone in his harnass to power it up. During the battle, he loses pieces of his armor until Ben can grab the stone. Driscoll reacts angerly by his defeat and stated that he won't defeat Animo so easy. By defeating him, Ben obtains Humungousaur. Dr. Animo After joining Argit again, he tells him that the second member can be found on another mysterious island in the Bermuda Triangle. His name is Dr. Animo... Traveling with a stolen Forever Knight Plane, he arrives on the island. Before he can land, he's under attack of a giant mutant Seagull. With a quicktime event he escapes the beast and his crashing plane. He lands in a swamp. In the swamp he's attacked by some giant rats and eventually by two giant frogs. He faces a large wooden door but for an unknown reason, none of his heroes can break through it. Their is only some chest and one special chest similiar to the one found before by the forever knights. By opening it, he obtains Stinkfly. He finds a field with gas holders and needs to overload them in order to remove the magic that holds the gate shut. After completing this, he uses Swampfire the burn down the gate. He's attacked again by some swamp creatures and eventually attacked by the Swamp Beast. This creature can only be hurt by his chest and belly. Each time he lay s down on his stomach, he will produce gas grenades from the holes on his back. They need to be dodged or destroyed before impact because they do some serious damages. The battle ends with a quick-time event in which Ben as Swampfire ignites the creature's gas from with in, ripping open his shell and shows his real but very weak back. By punching the visible spinal cord, the beast goes down. This granted you Goop. The defeat of this creature draws the attention of mutant seagull and after another quick-time event drops him in nest. The eggs starts to break and he's attacked by giant mutant chicks. After defeating them, the nest slips from the mountain. Fleeing form the big bird, he enters a strange factory. He is locked in again and discovers again giant eggs but only bigger and in a hatchmachine. By opening the chest, he becomes Grey Matter to enter the room. He must unlock the door of the room and pick up the eggs with humungousaur to drop them in a hole further up. The hole is filled with water and if the eggs gets to cold, they won't hatch. By breaking the eggs, they hatch all and defeat him. After completing this job his attacked by a giant mutant cockatiel. During his journey to the Animo's spire, he is attacked several times by these birds. On the head of cliff, he needs to fight the seagull and with Jetray or Stinkfly. The bird is defeated very easily but this isn't good news. The real boss battle is against the Quetzalcoatl. It were her eggs you destroyed. After a tough battle, he defeats her by first jumping on her back and fly with her to the spire. But she crashed in sea with Ben who transforms in Water Hazard. To get to the inner sanctum of the island, he swims through a tunnel. There, he obtains Ripjaws. With Ripjaws, he needs to switch some guarded levers. The guards are giant Sewer rats called the Shrewster and some mutant fishes called Deep Dwellers. He successed and enters an underwater arena. Not seeing any threat, he swims to middle of the arena and looks how he can escape but he gets sucked by a giant sea beast: The Sub-Zero Manta. This is a battle against time, since the manta is freezing the water. If he isn't defeated within 15 minuts, Ben looses. Evade the ice projectiles and attacking when he is sucked by the creature close enough. In a QTE he climbs on the back of the creature and forces him to break the top of cave. This collapses and sends the manta down. Ben escapes as Terraspin and faces Animo's Citadel. Inside the Citadel, he needs to fight with mutant rats, Deutalios. After fighting his way, he discovers Animo. He laughs at him and disappear in a elevator. From the moment Animo disappears, two giant Mantises approachs and duel start. After defeating them, a giant spider attacks him and kidnaps him to the ceilling. This creature is no boss, despite the fact it will be only faced once in the game. Ben defeated by throwing it to the clock of the citadel, who drops down together with the spider. When the spider is investigated, he finds a box on the back of the spider and he obtains Brainstorm. Their is a door in front of him that only opens when all five canisters with Animal DNA are found and placed in the right holders. With Brainstorm Intellect Vision (RB or R2), he can find the canisters in the citadel and place them in the right holder. The door opens and he enters an arena, similair to colosseum. Animo is sitting in throne, like an emperor. Animo stands up and looks down at Ben. He's angered by Ben's effort to destroy his new hide-out and tries to ruin his plans. He says that Ben doesn't get the picture and switches a lever. With the words: "You should have visit the basement first", a giant scorpion enters the arena. It seems that Clancy have helped by the creation of this monstrosity. Ben needs to fight him by damaging his two only weakspots, the head and the tail. For attacking the head, he needs to evade the claws of beast. For the tail, he needs to wait until the beast, pierces his stinger in the ground. When he does this, Ben needs to wait, because the ground gets corrosive for a few minutes around the stinger. When he weakens him enough, the beast disappears in the sand and two smaller mutant scorpions join the battle. After defeating the little, the Ts-eh-Go, that's the giant scorpion returns. This happens three times. Just before delivering the final blow , Ts-eh-Go grabs Ben and tries to squeeze him. This unlocks the ultimate function. Ben transforms in Humungousaur and then Ultimate Humungousaur. He battles the scorpion by shooting rockets at him. (Shots from normal aliens, doesn't really cause damage) After this, he left the beast in the air, throwing it at Animo. The creature lands on Animo, trapping him underneath. Ben removes the necklace of Animo which is in fact, his piece of the jewel. He leaves the palace and wakes to the beach. After fighting numerious giant bees, he's attacked by three vicious mutant armodillos. After defeating them, he unlocks Cannonball. If he walks to group of palmtrees, he gets the opportunity to dig and finds a chest, containing Fasttrack (PS3) or XLR8 (Xbox 360). After joining up with Argit again, he acts strange. He refuses to help him further and says that it isn't safe for him to help. Suddenly, the plumbers bust in and it seems that Argit have sold him to them. Ben escapes through the roofs and steals a plumbership. He have found out by interogating Animo, that Albedo is the next target. Psyphon Ben crashes with on the surfaces of Lubea, the planet that Albedo uses as new hide-out. He lands on the garbage belt. He's attacked by a group of damaged robots and suddenly he hears the voice of Psyhon. "Tennyson, finally. I have been expecting you. But do you really think that I should let you enter so easy. Say to the big man, i said hello." A pile of junk moves and under it, a giant robot awakes. It looks like cybertronic yeti. He grabs the plumbership and used it as a shield. Out another pile, he pull a old, long spacecraft, similar to the Rust Bucket 3. The boss battle begins. In order to defeat this enemy, he needs to use his Ultimate forms. The Robo Yeti uses the spacecraft as some kind of axe. He can only be damaged when his axe is stucked in the ground. In the 2nd round, he uses also misseles and minions but the minions can be used to throw against each other or to temporary knock out the Robo-yeti. After weaken him enough a O or B will appear above the head of the creature and the minions will go in self-destruct. Evade the explosion and press O or B. Ben will transform in Cannonbolt and then in Ultimate Cannonbolt. He rams through the chest of the robot with the word Hello. The robot collapses and Ben is holding a canister, containing the DNA Sample of NRG. To enter the tower of Psyphon he needs to defeat a group of hammer wielding robots but they are protected by a special layer of metal with can only be destroyed by an alien with heat powers. Swampfire seems to be impossible, because he isn't protected against the lightning that strikes when it sense something organic. (NRG can't be spot, because of his suit.) He melt his way and see a caged door. Behind it their is a chest and a door but he can't enter it yet. He is under attack of laser guns which he needs to destroy (inside the tower, there's no lightning bolts). He fights of a bunch of little drones and finds another gate with chest behind. This one needs a code, an answer on the question: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who the creator of this all. By answering right, the door will open and give you a box. If he opens the box, he obtain Echo Echo. He runs on a stair and face off with some R.E.D's. After he defeats them, a puzzle blocks his way. By using the magnetic powers of Lodestar, he needs to change several compartiments, the problem is, he is under attack of some robots and eventually Galvan Mechamorphs. The gate will open and let him proceed to a second room. The room is filled by Robotic Dragon Statues and will blaze fire to him as he tries to pass. So he needs to use an alien who can resist fire and heat. Again, he is under attack and if he doesn't finish the room in 10 minutes, the dragons will explode and destroy the room with everyone in it. On the end of the room, there is a lever that stops the countdown sequence. For the third room, he gets an new alien. Ditto. He needs activate 3 pressingsplates. He needs to this 5 times, and the pressingsplates are on every different locations. For each pair of three, he needs to press a button, but very quickly or he restart the challenge. This can also be done by Echo Echo, if he's already unlocked. After this challenge, he enters a arena. Psyphon voice is heard, telling him that he have little surprise from him. He want to see who's the best fighter. The circle in the middle of the arena opens and a creature rises. It is Kolar! His four arms are chained, just like his feet and around his neck, he have collar. "Ready to wake him up, are we." Psyphon activated the collar, given Kolar a electric shock. Kolar wakes up and sees Ben. Psyphon gives him another shock and Kolar tries to break free and their by rips a piece rock out the plate he's standing on. He does this four times and pull off the chains on his feet. He grabs the collar and rips it from his neck, vowing that he will get after Psyphon after he defeat Tennyson. The stone on the chains are used as maces. Ben needs to fight with a strenght alien in order to defeat his mighty opponent. Each time he succesfully damaged Kolar enough, a O or B will appear above the head of Kolar. By pressing the O or B button, Ben can rip two chains of Kolar's hands and rocks extend on chains out to each side, then slam together into Kolar's head, crumbling the stone and doing some severe damage to Kolar. After his maces are destroyed, he forces Ben to become Four Arms and the real battle begins. It ends Kolar who looks dizzy, grabbed by Ben and smashed to a steal door. The impact of the hit knocks Kolar unconsious and the door falls down under Kolar. A new puzzle appears and this time, the goal is very high. He need to disarm a sub-energy bomb from the inside. If he fails, the rocket will be launched to Bellwood. As Grey Matter, he needs to change several parts of the rocket and the system will he's under attack by little robots. During his quest to disarm the bomb, he finds in after a hidden doorway, a box. It contains Upchuck (PS3) or Eatle (X-Box 360) After disarming the bomb, he finds a airshaft that can be used to find Psyphon. Psyphon anticapited this and used a beam to lock Ben in Grey Matter. So he needs to fight a giant Psyphon. He needs to take cover and prevent his huge enemy from seeing him.Psyphon also used his 'pest control' drones, which shoots laser at Ben. As Grey Matter he needs to get up a drone, without Psyphon seeing him. Whe he stands on a drone, he can enter it and attack Psyphon. Psyphon will react after a while and set the drone into self destruct. Ben escapes and needs to hijack another drone. In the final stage of the battle, Psyphon destroys every other drone and fight Ben personally. Ben needs to destroy the locking device around Psyphon's neck. He succeeds and Psyphon is covered in smoke cloud. With a quicktime event, where he needs to dodge Psyphon's Laser beams and finally become Ultimate Humungousaur, he shoots back at Psyphon, defeating him. He tells him that his next target will be Vulkanus. Ben doesn't understand why Psyphon said that so quickly but thinks the alien is just cowardly. Vulkanus Vulkanus' new base of operation is a volcanic island on Terradino. It seems that he have find Taydenite. Ben lands on the island and is attacked by a group of pikeaxe aliens. Ben defeat them easily and enters the mine. He needs to use Jetray to get down but during the travel through the mineshaft, he needs to evade pipes, sharp rocks and other blockades placed by the miners. Down the mine, he finds a car with Taydenite with he can react with. If he do, he unlocks Diamondhead but this alien isn't necessary. He is attacked by several pikeaxe aliens and some Pyronite-employees. They can't be used to unlock Heatblast. He needs to slide over a cliff of molten lava and enters a circle with minecars. Vulkanus is filling some boxes when he notice Ben form coming. Asking him, if he's here to ruin his businnes again, he still fill the boxes. Ben tries to attack him as Humungousaur but is stopped by another Vaxasaurian. Vulkanus laughs and take an mine elevator and says to Ben, to play nice. Tje Vaxasaurian has two associates. After defeating him, he hears Vulkanus' voice through the intercom, asking him if he though things should be that easy. A giant container drops and from inside the box crawls, Ultimate Humungousaur (the one of Ultimate Sacrifice). He wears a mind-controlling head bandage. Ben needs to defeat him and destroy the bandage. The problem is that the bandage is the only thing that really cause damage when hit. Shooting attacks of any of his aliens are ineffective if they don't hit the bandage. He succesfully destroys it and free his old pal. Vulkanus' scream is heard while Ultimate Humungousaur teleports away. Ben tries to get the elevator but inside the elevator, waits a Techadon Robot. Ben needs to defeat it to proceed. Inside the elevator, he is under attack by some pikeaxe aliens who trie to drop the elevator. After a while they succesfully let the elevator drop. By jumping just in time (press the X button when it appears on the screen), he escapes death as the elevator splinters begin him. It's hot down there and he notice a river of lava. He proceed to the mine and sees a lot of miners. After a while, he's under attack by two techadons but is able to destroy them by forcing them into the lava. There are many machines and drills and to proceed, he needs to destroy them all, to clean his path. During the rampage, we hear Vulkanus mocking and screaming. In something that looks a control room, something that's hanging above a lava river, he sees him. Ben goes to investigate and discovers that the thing he saw, was just a empty suit. A very familiar voice is heard: "Tennyson, YOU sent be to the Null Void, but a vengeance will be sweet! I SEND YOU TO OBLIVION! WELCOME TO HELL!!!" An explosion is heard and the complete control room ends in a fireball. We sees Ben as Goop hanging on a part of the legde of the control room. He transforms back to Ben and with a quicktime event, he climbs up and enters the now destroyed control room. He transforms in to Brainstorm to investigate the crime scene with his Intelect vision. He discovers a bomb shell and finds out, it was used by Sunder. While traveling through the mine and further destroying the enviroment, he finds a ladder. When he climbs, he finds a room with Vulkanus part of the sacred stone. Sunder is holding the piece and stated that he should have know that a pest like Ben doesn't die easily. He jumps on his hoverboard and chases away, Ben follows him as Jetray. During the chase, you needs to shoot at Sunder's hover board and tries to dodge his grenades and the things he destroys on his way. If you cause enough damage, he will land on the beginning of a train sequence and when you lands, a train will be sent your way. This is Sunder's last attempt to 'send you to hell'. Ben needs to travel quickly through the train, which hanging down above the lava. Each time, he gets in next cabin, the previous will break loose and drop into the lava. When there is only two cabins left, Sunder smash with his axe to the support beam and sent Ben's Cabin into the lava. With a quicktime event, Ben escapes such fate and needs to fight Sunder. After a very short battle Sunder escapes, stating that the Ghost will be happy. Ben gains Armodrillo Vulkanus part of the stone is taken by Sunder, the mine is destroyed, now he needs to find Vulkanus for more information. By climbing through the lift shaft, he finds Vulkanus who smiles when he sees him. "Well, well. Tennyson. It seems that Zs'kayr has sent Sunder to retrieve my piece? How unexpected, isn't it." "Wait, why are you telling me this? Are you afraid, I go to kick your but? "No, I want to see what will happen first. You get to Zs'kayr or the Plumbers get to you. I bet the second, since they will arrive... now should I say..." Ben needs to flee again and picks one of Vulkanus his ships, after losing his heat, he enters the Anur System... Zs'skayr From the moment he enters the Anur System, the plumbers stops their chase. Ben lands on Anur Phaetos close to a bone-like castle. This can only be the throne of Zs'skayr. He enters the domain and is challenged by his cruel host. He needs to pass 9 rings and uses his skills. But the amount of Aliens are limited. He can only use 9 aliens: Armodrillo, Swampfire, Chamalien, Four-Arms, Water Hazard, Stinkfly, NRG, Goop and Lodestar. During a challenge, he can't switch his alien. 1st ring: Limbo He needs to defeat every minion in the arena but from the moment he hears a wierd sound, he needs to jump when a red laser passes by. This laser knocks everyone in the ring unconsious. But if Ben is hit, the minions will finish him. 2nd ring: Lust This is a mini-boss battle with Elena Validus and her minions. The catch of the battle is Julie. A healed bar appears above the arena, each time Ben looses health, Elena gets more health and vice versa. If Ben looses health, the cage where Julie is trapped in, drops a bit. Under the cage, there's a big hole. If Ben looses the chain of the cage will break and the cage will drop. Since the former relationship between Elena and Ben, there's no finishing move. 3nd ring: Gluttony He needs to defeat three layers of hungry aliens, the first are havoc beasts (a pack of 15, with 3 respawning so 5 a time), the second series are Vulpimancers (a pack of 20, with 4 respawning so 5 a time), the last series are Wigsilian Org Beasts ( a pack of 6 with 2 respawning so 3 a time.) 4nd ring: Greed He needs to defeat the 3 Sanctuary Guards and re-obtain their eyes. When they are nearly defeated an eye drops down, so you can stop them by putting the eye in place 5nd ring: Anger This is a mini-boss battle with Darkstar. During the battle he tries to absorb your energy. 6nd ring: Hesery He needs to defeat 20 members of the Flamekeeper's Circle while they can travel to parallell dimensions. This is a challenge with a time limit, you get 180 seconds to do the job. Trophies Coming soon Concept Art Coming soon﻿ Category:Video Games